


Mephexe Oneshots

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Short stories about this rare pair. Some will be based off generated prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

It was rather a peaceful day in the mansion. The guardians were busy doing their thing, as they always do. Mephiles and his boyfriend Sonic.exe were snuggling on the couch. Exe was messing with his boyfriend's chest floof. Mephiles took in his scent. He smelled like strawberries as usual.  
"You guys having fun?" A voice said. The two jumped up in fear and saw Infinite standing next to them.  
"Do you mind?" Mephiles said.  
"Not at all" Infinite.  
"We were having a moment" Exe said embarrassed.  
"Not my fault you too do that everyday since you two started dating" Infinite said.  
"You're just jealous Exe chose Mephiles over you" Gekido shouted from the other room.  
"Silence" Infinite shouted. Exe and Mephiles laughed. Infinite stormed off, clearly upset.  
"Don't worry about him. He'll get over it" Mephiles said. "Now where were we?"  
That night, Exe and Mephiles laid in bed.  
"How long as it been?" Exe asked.  
"3 weeks" Mephiles said.  
"Those 3 weeks have been the best 3 weeks of my life" Exe said.  
"I haven't seen you this happy in a while after all" Mephiles said. He held his boyfriend's hand. Exe smiled.  
"I love you Mephiles" Exe said.  
"I love you too" Mephiles told his boyfriend. The two huddled together before turning off the lights, going to sleep.


	2. Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke time. This time I used a prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt generator used: https://prompts.neocities.org/

Prompt used: "Exe and Mephiles singing a duet together! Are they good or bad? "

It's karaoke night and the Sonic cast were excited to sing to their heart's content. Silver will sing his heart out to a ballad, Infinite will strain his throat doing screamo, and Cream will warm everyone's heart with her singing (even the villains).

The main people who are excited are Mephiles and Exe. Mephiles hasn't sung before and hoped his voice sound decent. Exe was excited to sing a song with his sweetheart. He picked a song that he hoped everyone enjoyed.

"I'm kinda nervous…." Mephiles told his boyfriend.

"Don't sweat it my love. You'll do great" Exe reassured him.

The gang spent the whole day doing karaoke. Even Shadow started singing Barbie Girl with Sonic. Soon it was Exe and Mephiles' turn to sing.

"Oooo what are the lovebirds gonna sing? A whole new world?" Jet teased. He and the other Babylon Rogues laughed.

"Shut up Jet and let them sing" Knuckles told him. Mephiles looked pretty nervous and Exe was picking the song.

"Hurry up my love. The crowd is getting feisty" Mephiles whispered to his boyfriend.

"Just adding the song" Exe said. After pushing a few buttons, Exe grabbed an extra microphone and joined his boyfriend on stage.

The guitar started to play and Mephiles shot up when he recognized the song.

"F-Fly Me to the moon?!" He said. That was him and Exe's favorite song. He was okay singing in the privacy of the mansion but in public? He couldn't, but he had to for his boyfriend.

"Fly Me to the Moon and let me play among the stars " Exe began to sing. He turned to Mephiles as of saying it was his turn to sing.

Mephiles felt the thousands of eyes facing him. He stared at the floor, scared to death.

" L-let me see what spring is like on…. Mars and Jupiter " Mephiles sang, offkey and cleary nervous.

"It's Jupiter and Mars!" Someone in the crowd shouted. Exe felt a sweat go down his face.

" in other words, hold my hand" Exe sang. He saw Mephiles looking at the floor, nervous as heck.

" in other w-w-words….. Kiss me" Mephiles sang. Exe suddenly gave the signal to pause the song.

"Can you excuse us for a second?" Exe said

Outside the karaoke place, Exe confronted Mephiles.

"You okay my love? You were so nervous to sing" Exe said.

"I'm so scared on that stage. I'm okay with singing to you and you only at home. But I can't bear to sing in public. Even if it is our song" Mephiles told him. Exe kissed his cheek.

"What helps me when I'm nervous to sing is to pretend everyone is in their underwear" Exe said.

"But Exe, there's a child" Mephiles said referring to Cream.

"Or you can imagine them not being there at all. Like if it was just us at this karaoke place" Exe said.

"I'll try that. Thanks my love" Mephiles said.

"Anything for you darling"

After they went inside. Mephiles imagined everyone not being there and he felt brave enough to sing. He sang so passionately that everyone assumed he was showing.

"In other words, please be true" Mephiles sang.

"In other words" Exe sang. The two came together to sing the last part together.

" I love you "

The other applauded them.

"Not bad Romeo" Jet teased. Mephiles ignored his comment and paid attention to his boyfriend.

"Thanks again my love. Now I can sing anywhere without being nervous." Mephiles told him.

"You're welcome. You do have a nice voice after all" Exe said giggling.

"Look who's talking" Mephiles teased.


	3. The Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exe is hungry and Mephiles has to pull a Karen

Prompt used: Mephiles running out in the middle of the night to get a food item that Exe is craving. 

Green Hill Convenience Store was about to close it doors for the night. Knuckles was happy that his shift was over, so now he can go home and rest. He slowly approached the sign at the front door that said open. He was going to turn it to say close.  
Before he could, he suddenly saw something running at him at full speed. Oh no, another customer at closing time.  
Knuckles frantically tried to turn the sign but it only made the customer run faster. Before he knew it the customer slammed face first on the glass doors.  
"What now Mephiles, the store is closed" Knuckles said.  
"Please, it's Exe" Mephiles said through the door.  
"Why would Exe be hungry at this hour? He's not pregnant" Knuckles said.  
"Please" Mephiles pleaded.  
"Get lost Mephiles. You should've stayed erased from existence." Knuckles said. Mephiles was ready to do something he'd regret later.  
Mephiles pulled out the puppy eyes. Knuckles stared at him trying not to give in.  
"Okay fine" Knuckles said.  
"Thank you"  
Mephiles took the long walk home. He walked into the bedroom and saw Exe sitting up in bed.  
"Did you get it?" Exe asked.  
"Yes" Mephiles said. He handed him the bag and Exe opened the bag and saw the goods. Exe took out the meatball sub and began to eat it.  
"You know I love you, right?" Exe said as he ate in peace.  
"I love you too"


	4. The Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly cuter oneshot

Prompt used: "Mephiles lends their sweater to Exe. When Exe is home, they realize they still have Mephiles's sweater and find Mephiles's iPod. Out of curiosity, Exe looks through Mephiles's music and finds a playlist titled with Exe's name."

Exe sat on the couch, watching some tv. He was wearing Mephiles' sweater that he gave him yesterday. It smelled just like him. He put his hands into the pocket and felt something inside. He pulled the thing out and found an IPod  
"Ah, this must be Mephiles' " Exe said. He turned it on and scrolled through the songs. Most of them were edgy, as you'd expect but there was one thing that threw Exe off guard.  
There was a playlist that was named "Exe my love" a whole playlist dedicated to Exe. It made him ecstatic.  
He pressed play and began to listen to the playlist. The guitars played in the first song and Exe recognised it instantly: it was Fly Me to the Moon, their song. Exe smiled brightly and sang along.  
With every song that played, Exe was getting more and more happy. It's like Mephiles knew all of Exe's favorite songs and artists. From Fall Out Boy to Yohio, Exe sang to his heart's content. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Exe paused the music and got up to answer the door. Mephiles stood at the front door.  
"I see you still have my sweater" Mephiles told him.  
"Yeah. I didn't realize I still had it after you left" Exe said. Mephiles noticed the IPod in his hand.  
"Y-you have my iPod?" Mephiles said, suddenly embarrassed.  
"Yeah you left it in your sweater." Exe said handing him the iPod and sweater.  
"Love the playlist you had of me" Exe said smiling and blushing. Mephiles shot up.  
"You heard that?!" Mephiles said. Exe kissed his cheek.  
"It was really sweet of you"  
Mephiles melted into the ground, retreating back to his original form.  
"I love you my goop of love" Exe said  
"I love you too" the goop replied.


	5. Mephiles pulls a Karen 2 electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dave

Prompt used: Exe and Mephiles going to a drive-thru fast food place. When they get home, it is discovered that the staff did not prepare Exe's order properly. Despite Exe insisting they don't mind, Mephiles drives back to the fast food place to demand a new meal be made for Exe.

"Welcome to Meh Burger, what can I get you?" The person on the drive thru machine said.  
"Yes can I get two Meh Burgers, One with no tomatoes, no onions and extra pickles?" Mephiles told the box.  
"Anything else?" The person said.  
"That'll be all"  
At the drive thru window, Mephiles paid and retrieved the paper bag from Dave the Intern. Mephiles drove back to their house, where they parked and went inside.  
"Sonic said these were the best burgers in town" Exe said taking his burger from the bag. Exe unwrapped the burger from the wrap and removed the top bun so he can put sauce in it.  
Exe suddenly froze.  
"What's the matter love?" Mephiles asked.  
"Oh…. They forgot the pickles" Exe said. "Oh well, I guess that's fi-"  
"WHAT?!" Mephiles shouted in rage.  
"Oh no it's fine Mephiles I'll just-"  
"This is not fine. They messed up my boyfriend's order. They will pay for this." Mephiles said dropping his burger on the table.  
"Mephiles it's perfectly fi-"  
A few minutes later, Mephiles was driving at full speed back to Meh Burger. He kicked down the doors of the restaurant, hungry for blood. Dave sighed.  
Mephiles pushed everyone out of line and slammed his hands on the front desk.  
"Welcome to Meh Burger what can I get you-"  
"YOU ...RUINED MY BOYFRIEND'S MEAL" Mephiles shouted.  
"Excuse me?" Dave asked.  
"YOU FORGOT THE PICKLES!" Mephiles yelled.  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Dave said.  
"I demand you make a brand new meal for my boyfriend. He deserves the world after all" Mephiles said.  
"Sorry Karen but there's no way I'm gonna-"  
"You make a new meal now. With pickles. Or else you will suffer" Mephiles said.  
"What are gonna do about it-"  
Mephiles rises up into the air and stabs a poor bystander aka Sonic 06.  
Dave gulped hard.

Mephiles entered the house, holding a bag. Exe took the bag and retrieved the burger from inside.  
"You didn't threaten to kill him, did you?" Exe said as he ate the burger.  
"Yeah, about that…."


	6. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samara time boys

Prompt used: Mephiles and Exe use a time machine to go to the future, and they meet a kid that immediately recognizes them as their parents. Cue the awkwardness. 

Exe and Mephiles walked through the forest, they were on the way to the kingdom of Soleanna  
"Nice of the princess to invite us over for a picnic eh Mephiles?" Exe said.  
"I just hope she didn't bring that stupid Iblis trigger with her" Mephiles said.  
"The Iblis trigger?" Exe asked.   
"Oh right you don't know. It's been said that the Iblis trigger will cause a catastrophe which will cause Iblis to be released and destroy the world" Mephiles said.  
"The world being destroyed?! Then what's gonna happen to us?" Exe said suddenly nervous.  
"I think it's better if I show you" Mephiles said. He raised his arms and an orb appeared in front of them. Mephiles touched foreheads with his boyfriend and they both poofed.  
When they reappeared, they were in the middle of a ruined forest. The sky was orange and all the trees had fallen down. In the distance, there was an Orange monster reeking havoc on a nearby kingdom.  
"What happened here?" Exe said.  
"This is the future. After Iblis was released and destroyed the world." Mephiles told him.  
"But that's impossible. I thought our future was gonna be beautiful. Like you said" Exe said. Mephiles held his hand.  
"It would've been if it weren't for the Iblis trigger" Mephiles said.  
"We have to see if the princess is okay" Exe said before storming off. Mephiles chased after him.  
"Wait it's too dangerous out there"  
As they walk among the ruins of the kingdom, they run into a small girl crying all alone. Exe and Mephiles looked at each other.  
"Are you okay little girl?" Exe said putting a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and almost looks like a fusion of Exe and Mephiles.  
"Dad, Daddy, you're alive!" She said. The two demons jumped up in shock.  
"I'm sorry?" Mephiles asked.  
"I thought the scary monster crushed you when the castle went down. Maybe Auntie Elise is still alive too!" She said. Mephiles turned to Exe.  
"Auntie Elise?!" He whispered. Then it hit him.  
"Is this….. Our child?" Mephiles said.  
"I didn't think we'd have a child in the apocalypse…" Exe said  
"What are you guys talking about? We have to find Auntie Elise" The girl said.  
"Ummm. We don't know you little girl" Mephiles said. Exe smacked him upside.  
"But it's me Samara. Your daughter" The girl said.  
"What Mephiles is trying to say is that We're your parents from the past." Exe said.  
"Oh…. So where are my parents?" Samara asked.  
"I'm sorry little one but I'm afraid they may have been crushed by the rubble. Along with Auntie Elise" Mephiles said. Samara started crying again.  
Exe patted her head.  
"Your present parents wouldn't want you to cry. They would've wanted you to be strong." Exe told her.  
"You're right. Daddy would've wanted me to be brave" Samara said.  
"Samara sweetie where are you?" a distant voice said. Exe recognised it right away. It was himself.  
"Oh no. Mephiles we have to go" Exe said taking his hand and forming a portal.  
"Where are you guys going?" Samara asked.  
"We're going back to the past. Tell your parents that you love them, okay?" Mephiles said.  
"I will"  
When Exe and Mephiles returned to the present, they found each other at the front of the castle. They stared at each other for a moment.  
"So, Samara?" Mephiles asked.  
"I thought it was a cute name" Exe said.  
"Yeah. It was weird seeing our future child" Mephiles said.  
"Yeah. I hope we see her again soon." Exe said.  
"The next time we'll see her, she'll be in our arms as a baby" Mephiles said kissing Exe. The door suddenly opened and Elise stood there, Sonic beside her.  
"Welcome you two. We're just about to start" Elise said.  
"Oh for Pete's sake she invited tHE IBLIS TRIGGER-"


	7. Go on Mephiles don't you support trans rights?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short because I'm very good at writing coming out fics

Prompt used: Exe is/comes out as trans. Mephiles does their best to support them.   
Exe walked into the living room, Mephiles sitting on the couch.  
Alright, here it goes.  
"Mephi, there's something I need to tell you" Exe said. Mephiles looked up to see his lover.  
"What is it my love?" Mephiles asked.  
"I've been thinking…. I haven't felt comfortable with myself for so long. I've been thinking about what it is, and once I found it, I changed it completely. And now, I'm finally happy. So it's kinda hard to tell you Mephiles" Exe began.  
"That I'm trans"  
Mephiles was confused. He has never heard that word before, but still wanted to support his girlfriend.  
"Listen, if you're happy now being trans (whatever that means), I support you fully" Mephiles said. He held his lover's hands, like he always had.  
"I'm still getting used to the transition, so I'd appreciate if you refer to me as your girlfriend, rather than your boyfriend" Exe said. Mephiles assured her that he would do his best to make her feel comfortable.  
"I don't understand this fully either, so we'll both be learning as we go" Mephiles said.  
"You may be a female now, but one thing's for sure. You are still the Exe I fell in love with" Mephiles said staring into his girlfriend's eyes.  
"I love you my darling" Mephiles told his girlfriend  
"I love you too Mephy"


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samara is having nightmares. It's exe and Mephiles to the rescue

Prompt used: Exe and Mephiles' child coming to sleep with them after having a bad dream. 

Exe and Mephiles were asleep in their bed, cuddling each other. They were at peace and happy in each other's arms. They didn't hear the tiny footsteps running to their room. Suddenly the door opened and the two of them woke up. They saw Samara standing at their door, crying a little.  
"Samara sweetie, What happened?" Mephiles asked. Samara ran over to her dad's still crying. Exe picked her up from their bed.  
"Did you have a nightmare?" Exe asked. Samara nodded. Exe hugged her.  
"Aww poor thing. You can sleep with daddy and I if you want" Exe said. He kissed his daughter on the forehead in an attempt to make her feel better.  
Exe slept on one side of the bed, Mephiles on the other, and in the middle was Samara. Exe and Mephiles each had one arm on Samara so they could protect her from falling off. And if she had a nightmare again, she will wake up in the arms of her loving parents.  
"I love you dad and daddy" Samara said sleepily.  
"We love you too Sweetie" Mephiles whispered.  
The next day, Samara had woken up still in her parent's embrace. The two of them were still sleeping so Samara decided to wake the two up.  
Samara got up from her dad's arms and started jumping around. The two demons were awakened by the shaking.  
"Okay, we're up" Mephiles said. Samara jumped on Mephiles and hugged him.  
"Good morning Samara" Exe said yawning.   
"Did the nightmares go away?" Mephiles asked.  
"Yes. The scary monsters saw dad and daddy and they ran away" Samara said with glee. Mephiles kissed her cheek.  
"Those scary monsters won't bother you anymore. Not when me and daddy are around" Exe said. Samara giggled.  
"Dad and daddy will fight all the monsters away"


	9. Samara is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babey time

Exe and Mephiles laid down on the couch, snuggling each other. They were watching a TV show about a couple and their baby playing together at the park. It made the two smile as they saw the family have fun together.  
"That baby is real cute" Mephiles said.  
"Yeah.." Exe said. He enjoyed how the parents loved their child with all their hearts, like how Exe and Mephiles loved each other so much.  
"You know Mephy. We've been married for 2 years. I think it's time we took the next step" Exe said. Mephiles looked up.  
"What do mean darling?" Mephiles said. Exe kissed his husband.  
"I want to start a family, just like that couple on the TV show" Exe said. Mephiles was surprised. He never thought Exe was willing to have a baby in their life. He knew this day would come but he was still shocked.  
"But Exe…. I don't know how to raise a child. How will we even make a baby?" Mephiles asked.  
"That's why I need your help. If you lend me your energy, we can combine elements and make the cutest kid" Exe said.  
"And if you ever need help, you can always call me. We'll both be learning as we go" Exe said. Mephiles smiled with his eyes.  
"Let's give it a shot"  
The next day, Exe and Mephiles stood outside the mansion. The guardians, Elise, and Infinite were there too as they were excited to see the baby.  
Mephiles and Exe stared at each other.   
"Are you ready my love?" Mephiles asked.  
"Yes my dear" Exe said. They both form a small orb in their hands. The two orbs combined and began to grow rapidly. Everyone except Exe and Mephiles took a few steps back. The orb suddenly imploded. Infinite tackled Elise in an effort to save her from the blast.  
The explosion did not destroy anything and Infinite now looks like an idiot.  
Suddenly, a baby's cry can be heard. Everyone sighed in relief. It had worked.  
Exe held a small infant wrapped in a pink blanket (because how else are you gonna know it's a girl?) Mephiles stood next to him, tears of joy filled his eyes.  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Exe told his husband. Mephiles wiped his eyes.  
"She has your eyes" Mephiles told him.  
"She has yours as well" Exe said referring to their daughter's green and red eyes. The baby kept crying as Exe and Mephiles smiled at each other.  
Iblis and Elise shed some tears and Infinite was hiding his behind his mask.  
"Did you guys decide on a name?" Kyofu asked. Exe and Mephiles looked at each other and knew the perfect name for their daughter.  
"Samara. Her name is Samara" they both said.


	10. A Silent lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute Samara fluff

It was the middle of the night and the sound of a baby crying can be heard. Exe and Mephiles were up trying to calm down their daughter Samara. Exe was rocking the baby while Mephiles was shaking her rattle. Samara still kept crying despite her parent's effort.  
"Please stop crying Samara. Your daddy and I are really tired" Exe said. Exe yawned a little.  
"Maybe if we sing her a lullaby, she'll go to sleep" Mephiles said.  
"But I can't sing. I don't even know a good lullaby" Exe said.   
"Then let me sing. I know a good melody. The princess would sing it alot" Mephiles said. He took a deep breath and began to sing.  
"Beautiful dreamer,  
Wake unto me  
Starlight and dewdrops  
Are awaiting thee  
Sounds of the rude world  
Heard in the day  
Led by the moonlight  
Have all passed away  
Beautiful Samara,  
Queen of my song  
List' while I woo thee  
With soft melody  
Gone are the cares of  
Life's busy throng  
Beautiful dreamer  
Awake unto me  
Beautiful dreamer,  
Awake unto me"  
Samara yawned and was fast asleep as soon as her dad finished. Exe was in shock.  
"You have such a lovely singing voice my love" Exe said. Mephiles kissed his cheek.  
"I've been practicing"  
Exe put Samara back into her crib as she slept. She wouldn't wake them up for the rest of the night. They were both relieved that she was finally asleep. Exe and Mephiles returned to their room.  
"I knew you'd make a great father Mephiles" Exe said. He kissed his husband on the lips.  
"Oh Exe, I don't fully understand how to raise a kid. But I'm slowly learning. And I'm thankful you're here to help me" Mephiles said. He cuddled his husband close to him as they drifted to sleep, happy in each other's arms.  
"You're the one who brought this child into the world. And I'm here to help you raise it" Mephiles said.  
"Well I couldn't have done it without you"  
"Good point"


	11. Dada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some bonding between Mephiles and his daughter

Mephiles was laying down on the couch. In his arms was his daughter, laying on his chest. They were waiting for Exe to come home so they can talk about the day they had.  
Exe had to visit a relative in another dimension so he asked Mephiles to watch Samara while he was gone. Mephiles agreed since that meant he could spend time with the baby. Mephiles sat through hours of Teletubbies with Samara and they sang Row Row Row your boat together. Mephiles tried to make Samara say "Dada" but all she could say was "Papa". Now the two were relaxing on the couch, waiting for their husband and dad to come back.  
"You are very adorable Samara" Mephiles told his tired infant. Samara looked at her dad with tired eyes and smiled a little.  
"Aba!" She said. Mephiles giggled.  
"ABA to you too sweetie" Mephiles said. He closed his eyes slowly as he drifted to sleep with his daughter when suddenly.  
"Dada!"  
Mephiles' eyes shot open. He looked down at his daughter.  
"Did you just say Dada" Mephiles said.  
"Dada! Dada!" Samara said with a big tired smile. Mephiles sat up and hugged his daughter close to him, tears in eyes.  
"Yes, I am Dada. Dada loves you so much Sweetie" Mephiles said with tears of joy. Maybe he'll become her favorite parent when she's older.  
Exe walks in to see his husband carrying their sleeping daughter while crying.  
"She said dada didn't she?" Exe said. Mephiles looked up to him with a smile in his eyes.  
"She did…"


	12. Helping a villain (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver meets up with Mephiles again but something's different about him.

Silver was walking along the ruins of his future when he notices a figure in the distance. Could it be?  
As Silver got closer to the figure, he got a better look and it looks like Mephiles. Oh no, not him again. The demon had his back against the hedgehog  
"Mephiles, it's you!" Silver exclaimed. "I'm not falling for your sick tricks again!"  
"So we meet again Silver" Mephiles said. "I should’ve expected you here. Lucky for you, i have no tricks today” Mephiles said. He turned around to reveal a baby in a baby carrier. He was also holding the hand of a toddler. Silver was confused.  
“Gah! What happened to you? Get away from those children!" Silver said.  
"Oh you don't know, don't you?" Mephiles said. He clearly his throat and the creepy tone he has in his voice is gone.  
"These are my children" Mephiles said in a non threatening voice. This confused Silver even more.  
"Dada!" The baby said. Silver was having an existential crisis trying to process all this. Mephiles is a parent. Who the heck fell in love with Memphis Tennessee?  
"Wait. So you're a parent. And these are your children" Silver said. The toddler was trying to escape her dad's grasp and play in the rubbish.  
"Well no duh Captain Obvious" Mephiles said.  
"Wait, who where's their mother...father ...?" Silver said.  
"You know what I mean"  
Mephiles looked at him like he was gonna inform Silver that Blaze had died in a car accident.  
"That's who we're searching for" Mephiles said, a single tear rolled down his face.  
"My husband went missing after an attack. We're searching for him so we can escape this city and head to Soleanna, where there's refugee provided by the Queen" Mephiles said. Silver kinda felt bad for Mephiles. Clearly he's changed and was no longer the Mephiles he knew many years ago. He was a single parent looking for his husband. All alone with his 2 children, Silver knew what it was like to lose someone he loved.  
"I can help you look for him if you want. Then we can both leave for Soleanna" Silver said.  
"You'd help me? After all I've done to you in the past?" Mephiles said. Silver would regret teaming up with his sworn enemy but Sonic's done it before so I guess it's fine.  
"I mean. It's the least I can do. But don't take it personal. We're still enemies" Silver said.  
"Thank you silver! You're too kind" Mephiles said.   
"Blaze is gonna kill me when she hears this" Silver said to himself.


	13. Helping a villain (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Blaze look for Exe

"YOU WHAT?!" Blaze shouted.  
"Listen it's a long story," Silver said.  
"You trust Mephiles more. Do you have an idea how that bites" Blaze said. She felt betrayed that Silver was joining forces with Mephiles. Now what does that remind you of?  
"Listen Blaze, he needs our help," Silver said. "We must reunite him with his husband so they can seek refugee in Soleanna" Silver said. Blaze suddenly stopped in her tracks.  
"You didn't tell me he had a husband" Blaze said.  
"Yeah. And 2 kids. They're nice unlike their dad. The toddler likes me. She thinks I'm a magician" Silver said. He made friends with the kids while helping Mephiles.  
"I just don't trust him after last time. What if he's just guilt tripping you into helping him so then he can find iblis, fuse with him and destroy all of us?" Blaze asked.  
"He's changed Blaze. He has a family now. He just wants to find his husband and go to Soleanna for refugee" Silver said.  
"I'm not buying it" Blaze said crossing their arms. Silver had no choice but to bring out the big guns.  
He got on his knees and put on his puppy eyes in an attempt to make blaze cave in. Blaze tried her best to not fall for his tricks. Mephiles was a dangerous person and is probably using Silver to destroy the world. Unfortunately, Silver was way too cute with those eyes.  
"Fine. I'll help you" Blaze said.  
"Hooray!" Silver said with glee.  
Mephiles was pacing back and forth outside the room. His daughter was sitting on the floor, alone in her thoughts. She hoped Mr Silver and his friend can help them find her dad. The baby was asleep in the carrier, probably dreaming of marshmallows and gumdrops. Silver exited the room with Blaze, causing Mephiles to stop in his tracks.  
"Blaze is gonna help us," Silver said.  
"I had to. He pulled out the puppy eyes" Blaze said.  
"Good. We need all the help we need" Mephiles said. He turned to his daughter.  
"Come on sweetie. Let's go find your father"  
The group spent countless hours searching the city. Along the way, Silver and Blaze were able to befriend the children and catch up with Mephiles. Maybe he has changed, like Silver said.  
After 2 days of searching, Mephiles' husband was no one to be found. Silver and Blaze were starting to lose hope.  
Silver had the baby in his arms, slowing rocking it while Blaze let the toddler braid her hair. Mephiles was lying on the ground, his back against everyone. Silver started at the demon. Poor thing, he must be so devastated to not be with his lover.  
As the kids and Blaze fell asleep, Silver stayed up to protect them incase there was another attack. Silver was just watching the sky, wishing for all this to be over, for the husband to be found, and then they can leave for Soleanna, where they'll be safe.  
Silver's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Mephiles silently sobbing. He turned to the sobbing demon. He had never seen Mephiles cry before. Infact, he never showed sadness at all. It made him feel bad for Mephiles even more.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Silver asked the demon. Mephiles rolled over to face Silver. His eyes were filled with tears and he was sniffling a lot.  
"I miss him so much…." Mephiles said. He didn't bother wiping away his tears as he cried.  
"You must have really loved him, right? For you to be this devasted" Silver said.  
"I did…. A whole lot. If it weren't for him, I would've never seen the beauty of this world" Mephiles said. "He showed me that this world was more than futile. It was grand and beautiful. Just like him"  
"You know, you've never told me about your husband other than the fact that he exists," Silver said. Mephiles sat up and wiped a few tears.  
"Well it all started when we first met, in the forest…."


	14. Helping a villain (Final part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reunite

Silver listened as Mephiles spent all night talking about his husband.  
"And then Mephistopheles was born. Exe and I have been trying to help him make new friends. But he only seems to like me." Mephiles said. "I just don't know what I'm doing wrong"  
"He's just nervous about the world. You have to show him that everything is fine and there's nothing to be afraid of" Silver said.  
"That's good advice and all, but were in a destroyed city and my husband went missing" Mephiles said.  
"We'll work on it"  
Blaze and the children began to wake up.  
"You guys were up all night?" Blaze asked.  
"He was telling me about his husband. He really misses him alot" Silver said.  
"I'm sorry but we looked everywhere for 2 days. We can't find him. I think we need to accept that maybe he-"  
"DONT. Finish. That. Sentence" Mephiles said. The tears were starting to flow again.  
"I don't wanna hear it"  
Silver put a hand on Mephiles' shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Mephiles" Silver said. Mephiles buried his face onto Silver's chest as he cried. Silver and Blaze looked at each other with sad looks.  
Suddenly the ground began to shake.  
"He's back." They both said. The children began to cry as the fire monster emerged from the ground.  
"Samara, Grab your brother and get behind me" Mephiles said. Samara got the baby and rushed over to her dad. Silver and Blaze got up and got in battle sense, ready to fight Iblis for the millionth time.  
Suddenly Iblis was attacked by an unknown force. Everyone was confused at the figure who attacked it.   
"Stay away from them" the figure said. Mephiles recognized that voice. Could it be?  
Iblis roarer before storming off. Who knew it was that easy to get rid of Iblis?  
The figure turned to everyone. Mephiles was shocked. It really was him.  
"Hey Mephiles isn't that your-"   
Mephiles released himself from Silver and ran to the figure, tackling him into a hug.  
"You're alive! I can't believe it" Mephiles said in happiness.  
"I can't believe it too. I was sent to the other side of the city after that attack. I've spent countless days looking for you. I missed you so much" the figure said.  
"I missed you two. Luckily I had Silver and Blaze help me look for you" Mephiles said. He was crying so much tears of joy that he could barely speak.  
"I love you Exe" Mephiles said.  
"I love you two Mephy"

Silver and Blaze were standing near the border of a boat. The boat was going to take Mephiles and his family to Soleanna.  
"Thank you Silver. I couldn't have found my husband without you" Mephiles said.  
"No problem Mephiles. Tell the queen I said hi" Silver said waving goodbye.  
"Bye bye Mr Silver and Ms Blaze" Samara shouted.  
"Bye Samara" Blaze said. The boat began to make its way to Soleanna.  
"You were right Silver. Mephiles really has changed" Blaze said  
"I told you," Silver said. He noticed that blaze still had her braid on.  
"You're still wearing that braid?" Silver asked.  
"It's cute. It will help me remember Samara until we meet again" Blaze told him. Suddenly the ground shook.  
"Here we go again"


	15. Our Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephistopheles makes 3 Villains cry  
Mephistopheles is Exe and Mephiles' 2 year old son. Unlike Samara who is a ball of energy, Mephistopheles is very shy and would rather be with Mephiles than with anyone else.

Mephiles and Exe walked through the park. Mephiles had a baby carrier on and a baby sat in the carrier (obviously).  
"How's our Mephistopheles?" Exe asked. The baby was asleep and had a pacifier in his mouth.  
"He's taking a nap" Mephiles said.  
"We should take a nap too" Exe joked.  
"When we get home silly"  
Mephistopheles suddenly woke up and spit out the pacifier. He began to cry.  
"Oh no Mephistopheles what's wrong?" Mephiles asked. Then he smelled it.  
"You have to be kidding me"  
One diaper change later, the demon family continued their walk back home. When they made it back, their daughter was waiting for them.  
"Samara sweetie we're home" Exe said. The little girl ran to her parents.  
"I missed you so much. Me and Uncle Infinite had a lot of fun today. We played hide and seek and watched tv!" Samara told her parents.  
"Uncle?" Mephiles said. That's a start. He knew Samara calls Elise Auntie but Infinite as an uncle? I guess that's what happens when the two are apart of Samara's life.  
Infinite came into the room eyes red from crying.  
"She called me Uncle" He said.  
"Oh get over it you big baby" Mephiles said. "You cry worse than Mephistopheles and he's a baby"  
The 3 evil doers and Samara sat in the living room with Mephistopheles, trying to get him to speak.  
"Say Papa!" Exe said.  
"No, say Dada" Mephiles said.  
"No, say Uncle" Infinite said. The baby looked at the 3 and just mumbled baby gibberish.  
"P ...P...P" Mephistopheles began. Exe lit up as he was gonna say Papa.  
"Dada!" Mephistopheles said. Exe and Infinite were in shock as Mephiles was about to cry.  
"Yes that's me dada! I am your Dada. I love you my son!" Mephiles said in glee. The tears couldn't stop running down his face.  
"Papa!" Mephistopheles said. Exe was going to cry too. Infinite rolled his eyes.  
"Papa! That's me. Good job Mephistopheles. Me and Dada are so proud of you" Exe said hugging his son. Mephistopheles giggled as his parents cried in joy. Infinite sighed.  
"Don't worry Uncle. He'll say your name someday" Samara told her. Infinite still isn't used to being called Uncle so he starts to cry again.  
With everyone in bed, Exe and Mephiles cuddled in their room.  
"I'm so proud of our little family" Exe told his husband. "It seems to get bigger and bigger everyday"  
"I am too" Mephiles said. "It's all I wished for and more. I love you Exe and I'm so happy to spend eternity with you"  
"I love you too Mephy" the two kissed and turned off the lights as they fell asleep.


End file.
